I'm Glad You're Here
by Abbandon
Summary: Finn's sad and Sam's always there to comfort a friend. Based off of the Glee Facebook RP.


**Title: I'm Glad You're Here**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: This is slash, people. No if, ands or buts about it. Slash. And some some sexual content and it's fluffy. Oh lord, its fluffy. And pretty OOC.  
**

**A/N: This is the first fic I've written in a long long time and it's based on the event's of last nights Glee Facebook RP, of which I am a happy willing participant. So it might not make sense if you aren't following it. So please keep that in mind as you read. It is also unbetaed. **

**Word Count: 1,744  
**

Sam slowly trudged down the stairs, back to Kurt's room. Explaining to the Hudmels what had happened without Burt getting his gun was hard but he had managed. Thank god they hadn't asked why he wasn't wearing a shirt, cause that would have been even harder to explain. Now to take care of Finn. The taller boy had been quiet the entire drive, only mumbling goodbye to Quinn, tears shining at the corners of his eyes. He had taken the fight with Kurt hard, caught between protecting his brother and trying to defend Karofsky. He knew that he wasn't the smartest guy on the planet but he knew that something was seriously wrong between Karofsky and Kurt but Kurt wasn't talking and all Dave did was yell at him.

"Dude… you gonna be alright?" The blond said, sitting at the foot of the bed. Finn tore his eyes from the Batman episode that he was half watching on the TV to his friend.

"I don't know…" He answered. Sam ran a hand through his bleached blond hair and heaved a sigh.

"I don't know if it will make anything better, but uh… wanna keep doing what we were doing at April's?"

"You mean the cuddling. Yeah, man, sure… It usually makes me feel better." Finn stripped off his shirt before shooting Sam a half hearted smirk. "It's not fair that you're the only one without a shirt." Sam smiled warmly and laid down beside Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn's shoulders while Finn's hands came up to clasp Sam's wrists. The blond boy buried his face in Finn's hair and nuzzled affectionately, trying to communicate his care for his friend without words. Finn's shoulders shook with restrained sobs and Sam felt drops of wetness fall on his forearms.

"Finn… Finn… are you crying?" Sam asked, tightening his arms slightly, enough so that he insured Finn of his presence but not enough to hurt him.

"No, dude… I'm not crying. That would be stupid." Finn's voice betrayed his lie and Sam felt more tears fall on his skin.

"Finn, I'm your bro. I don't care if you're crying. I don't like it when you're upset. I'm not gonna call you names or give you a hard time because you had a fight with your brother." Sam said.

"It's just… I don't know what he wants from me, Sam… I got on Karofsky's case about what he did to Kurt and he told me to lay off and not be mean. So when I tried to help Karofsky be a little more tolerant, Kurt yells at me and tells me that I replaced him. I'm trying to be a good brother… I really am and I don't know how I'm supposed to do that when he doesn't tell me stuff." The words were heavy and Sam really didn't have an answer, just burying his face in Finn's hair and inhaling the smell of Kurt's expensive apple shampoo. It was really nice. They laid there in silence for a long time, just basking in the comfort they provided for each other.

"You know…" Finn said, quietly. "I meant what I said on Facebook… I never did this before. Just cuddling with people. There was always something involved in it. Quinn wanted me as a status symbol, no offense. And Rachel.. I never really know what Rachel wants. She gets me so confused and she does so many things to upset me. I could have really used someone to do this with when the whole Babygate stuff was going down. I mean, Kurt probably would have willingly offered… but he had a crush on me then and he would have wanted more from me. You… don't want anything from me. It's nice… cuddling with you is nice." Sam was rendered speechless. He didn't know that cuddling meant so much to Finn. Cuddling was second nature to him… being brought up by a strange punk/hippie hybrid and a ex-burlesque star did that.

"I… I didn't know that, dude…" He whispered, gently nuzzling Finn's neck. The taller boy shivered as Sam's lips accidentally brushed his skin, followed by wisps of hair. He turned in Sam's embrace so that they were face to face and wound his arms around his waist. Sam's grey eyes were wide, his lips slightly open and Finn thought back on all the times he had wanted to just press his lips against the other's. He didn't think it was right. Yeah, he and Sam had flirted but Sam flirted with everyone. EVERYONE. He did it naturally, innuendo was like breathing to him. And despite Sam and Quinn's claims of being in an open relationship, he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

Sam's lips quirked up a bit in a small smile when Finn's eyes took on a faraway look and his face shifted into his usual dopey, confused expression. Finn's eyes locked in on the movement and before he knew it he was leaning in and kissing Sam. The blond boy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they slipped shut and kissed back, relishing the moment. One of Finn's hand slid to the back of his head and pressed him closer, tongue slipping out to slightly probe Sam's full lips, begging for entrance. Sam opened immediately and Finn moaned as the full flavor of the cherry chocolate chip ice cream Sam had eaten at April's hit his tongue.

Underneath Sam tasted slightly like black licorice and alcohol. Finn was vaguely reminded of the time that Sam and his father said that Sam had absinthe running through his veins and if this was anything like the taste of absinthe, Finn wanted to drink it everyday for the rest of his life. Sam tasted so different from everyone else he had ever kissed. Rachel tasted like cherries. Santana tasted like a multitude of things and Finn was sure that it was from being with so many other guys. Quinn had tasted like rain. Wait… Quinn! Finn pulled his lips away from Sam quickly and the other boy let out a small groan.

"Sam… I'm so sorry… Quinn… I… I…" Finn was silenced by Sam laying one of his fingers against his lips.

"Finn. It's alright. You need this right now… don't you?" The blond said, smiling. Finn nodded. "Then there is nothing to worry about. This can just be between us. Okay?" Sam moved his finger from Finn's mouth and replaced them with his lips. He coaxed Finn's mouth open and tangled his tongue with the other boy's, causing Finn to moan and his pants to tighten. Finn pressed himself closer until he was on top of Sam. The shorter boy untangled his arm from Finn's neck and trailed his hand down until it rested on the bulge in his jeans. He squeezed it and tried not to gasp as Finn's teeth caught his lower lip and pulled.

"Don't… don't tease me…" Finn whispered, before kissing Sam's neck right where he could feel the other boy's pulse fluttering.

"I would never tease you, Finn. Well… not never… but not right now." Sam panted, unbuttoning Finn's jeans and lowering the zipper. The quarterback braced his arms on either side of his friend's head and lifted his hips so that Sam could pull the loose jeans down past his knees before he kicked them the rest of the way off. Sam's hand hovered above the button of Finn's boxers.

"Are you sure that you want this? Cause we can stop if you don't want it." Grey eyes peered into dark brown, seeking assurance. Sam needed to know that Finn was okay with this. Finn let out a deep breath that vaguely sounded like a giggle.

"Sam… if you don't touch me… I'll go as crazy as Karofsky." Sam snorted and undid the button on the boxers before pulling out Finn's cock. The boy whistled as he wrapped his fingers around it and ran his thumb over the purplish head and gathering precome.

"You really are proportionate…" He said, moving his hand away. Finn let out a desperate whine as Sam licked his hand. He silenced Finn with a quick press of his lips before replacing his hand. Sam began pumping Finn's large member with slow long strokes, savoring the hot and heavy feel of it in his hand. He licked his lips as Finn's eyes closed in pleasure and the quarterback let out a low moan that could have put Terrence Zdunich to shame. Finn dropped his head against Sam's neck as the boy under him slowly sped up the pace of his hand, alternating between kissing the sweat-salty skin and groaning in his euphoria. He felt so hot and like his skin was two sizes to small. Every single pore he had was vibrating. It had been so long since someone else had touched him and he knew that he wasn't going last long at the rate Sam was going and no thoughts of the mailman could cool him down.

"_Sam_… I'm gonna…" Was the only warning before Finn came with a loud moan of Sam's name that he stifled into the said boy's neck, coating Sam's hand with his seed as the other jock milked him dry. Finn opened his eyes to Sam lifting his hand to his lips and licking it clean. He stared in amazement as Sam just looked at him and smiled.

"I was taught not to be wasteful… besides… I kinda like the taste." He said flippantly. Finn nodded before his eyes wandered down to see Sam's own erection tenting the front of his jeans.

"Do you want me to… uh…" He gestured to the front of Sam's pants. The other boy just laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, dude. This was about you. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got it covered." Sam closed his eyes and after a moment his face took on a pained grimace and the tent in his pants slowly disappeared. Finn stared in awe.

"How do you do that? You're not still doing that Bieste thing, are you?" He asked. Sam shook his head and laughed again. A slow, uneasy smirk drifted over his lips.

"No, dude… I watched The Human Centipede."

**a/n: Alright ladies and gentlemen, that's it. Please be kind and read and review. **


End file.
